pwlmodsvrfandomcom-20200214-history
Winning Celebrations
Your wrestler will celebrate to your manner when a match is won. (Specially after a beatdown was applied it will give the effect :P) You can celebrate rotating the analog stick and pressing the RED button and you will access the celebrations menu list while the game is paused. Here is the list of the celebrations: Single Celebrations *Normal: Your wrestler will only raise the arms and going into turnbuckles. *Clean: Your wrestler will raise the arms and will ask the opponent if he is alright, and however, will raise his arm too. Only available for Clean wrestlers. *Dirty: Your wrestler will begin to raise the arms, the opponent will raise, your wrestler will show high signs of happyness and it's much, that your wrestler will give a groin kick to the opponent. *Cigarette Smoking: Your wrestler will exit the ring, and will light a cigarette and will smoke it. *Beer Can Normal: Your wrestler will take a beer hidden below the ring. And will drink it. *Beer Can Raziel: Your wrestler will take a beer hidden below the ring. And will drink it, later he will start to break the can on his head, causing him to bleed a little. But no blood will splat to the screen. And to finish, your wrestler will throw the can to the crowd. *Rap Fiend Finish: Your wrestler will start to rap into the turnbuckles. *Beelzeboss Finish: Your wrestler will start to raise the middle fingers and will show them to the crowd. *Wolfhound Titantron Camera: Your wrestler will down the ring, he will go to the cameras and will say "And don't you forget it! You can be good, but I'm better!". *Girl Dating: Your wrestler will invite a spectator girl to make out. And she is the promotion announcer, a very sexy girl. *The People's Elbow Celebration: Your wrestler will take out a turnbuckle protection, he will put it into his elbows and will run from left to right (or viceversa) and will take out the turnbuckle protection of his elbows and he will throw it to the crowd. Tag Team Celebrations *Normal: You and your teammate will exit the ring as tired and will crash hands. *Dirty: You and your teammate will celebrate until the wrestler who gave the team victory will take a microphone and will say "Enough! We're good and you know that! So shut the freakin' mouths up!". And your teammate will say "And... we regret nothing!". Only Dirty wrestlers. *Clean: As normal, just the people will always cheer at the winner team, if these are Clean. The wrestler who gave the victory to the team will say "Thank you for the support, you're a great crowd!". And the teammate will say "We just teached them a lesson! If they wants more, come get some!". *Rappers: The name says it all. Two gangsters rapping by the victory. *Banging!: Your wrestler will start to bang with his fingers, the teammate will dump to the floor. *Knock Out: Your wrestler will begin to throw punches to the teammate, and the teammate will dump to the floor. Trio Celebrations *Normal: The middle wrestler in the stance will raise the arms of the teammates. *Dirty: Same as the Tag Team Dirty Celeb. Only that the third teammate doesn't talk anything. *Clean: Same as the Tag Team Clean Celeb. Only that the third teammate doesn't talk anything. *Beer Bath: The teammates will take two hidden beer cans and will drop it into the wrestler who gave the victory to the team. The crowd always cheer up at this. Traition Celebrations The Traition celebrations are when the wrestlers have different match tactics (Dirty or Clean), you can choose it when the celebration and the match finishes there are three options. Rematch, Quit, Betray. If you choose Betray and if a wrestler is in a stable with another wrestler who's a Clean Wrestler, the stable will be disbanded instantly. *Man Crush Traition: The Clean wrestler want to crush bodies with the Dirty. So, when the Clean jumps, the Dirty will turn it into a slam. And the Dirty will say "What the fuck was that...?" in a sarcastic manner. *Finisher Traition: It's when any of two wrestlers use their finishers to betray the teammate.